


Mycroft and Lestrade's day apart

by sherlocked221



Series: Cute(ish) Mystrade [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Diogenes Club, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-The Sign of Three, The Sign of Three Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/sherlocked221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Lestrade and Mycroft are bored out of their minds...<br/>But they are apart all day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Afternoon

Mycroft 

Mycroft sat in his Diogenes Club with a plate of bland food on his lap. Although this was his favourite place to go, he couldn’t help wishing a certain Greg Lestrade would turn up and take him away. The silence just made it all worse. How he longed to hear Lestrade’s voice ringing in his ear.  
Finally, a buzz from his phone gave him hope of getting out. However, it was only his little brother texting him a fruitless message that not only bored him but made him pray for an excuse to get out. It would look weird if he just left with no reason.

Lestrade

Lestrade perched on his office chair, a picture of yet another gruesome murder on his laptop. He so wished for a text, call, email or skype form his lover whom he hadn’t seen in weeks. But nothing came through. He kept his mobile near and his emails open on his computer behind the murder case he was on the brink of solving. As he looked at the mangled body, he thought what a good job he’d done all by himself. Then again, he could be wrong for all he knew.  
“Boss, he’s calling you.” Donovan called from outside the glass door of the office. Lestrade rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his silver hair.  
“Alright, alright. I’m coming.” He called reluctantly.

Mycroft

If he didn’t get out soon, Mycroft felt he may die in that old red chair in the middle of the living room. He now sat, phone in hand, having eaten his lunch and now just waiting for something to do. It had never been this hard to sit in silence.  
Eventually, it really was enough. Frustrated and bored, Mycroft walked into his office. He suddenly had the urge to play classical music loudly on his computer and video chat his lover.  
In fact, he did.  
The sound of Skype’s calling noise filled the room that he so wanted and missed. If only it was Lestrade’s voice he could hear but he would in a moment if anyone could pick up. Three minutes later and still he was left listening to the deafening calling sound.

Lestrade

Having taken a call from Sherlock, Lestrade soon found himself in 221b with all his old friend, suddenly regretting leaving his office. Then again he couldn’t work out what would be worst. He could have been doing work instead of helping Sherlock, John and Mary with the wedding.  
“Sherlock, I’ve really got to get back.” He lied as he sat amongst envelopes and cards and list and origami. Sherlock completely ignored his supposed friend and took a call from his ‘dear’ brother.  
“John mate, I’ve really got to go. D’you mind?” He asked as he stood up.  
“Not at all. If you can ever come over and help me. We need it.” John said and smiled as the detective inspector left the flat.  
As he walked down the road, the only thing he could think of was Mycroft.

Mycroft

Disappointed that Lestrade didn’t pick up his skype call, Mycroft sat once again in silence, this time in his office. He faced the high window and watched the clouds creep across the grey sky. It rained heavily outside but the droplets were invisible through the window.  
He wanted to be a kid again. He loved the feel of the rain as he ran through it and the feel of it on his waterproof coat. The satisfying sound as the cold droplets hit his umbrella and rolled off made him want to go outside for a walk. Something he rarely did.  
Maybe he’d bump into Lestrade on his way and they’d go to a nice little sweet pub to warm up.

Lestrade

Lestrade hadn’t noticed the rain until it was so hard and places were practically flooded wherever he went. He couldn’t get home because of the traffic and the trains had stopped working. He was stuck on a pavement near Scotland yard with only his legs to get him home. And boy was that going to be a journey! It would be hours and miles before he’d be even a street away from his flat. He decided to just get himself lost then call Sherlock or someone to help him get to… where ever is closest at the time. He let his body go on auto pilot and just walked where ever he took himself.

Mycroft

He was finally out in the evening, a soaking coat over his shoulders and his umbrella above his head. It was deserted in the streets apart from the long queue of cars that slowly rolled on through the rain. With even his limo unable to take him home, it was an excuse to get out and walk home. Already, after only ten minutes of slowly strolling through the icy cold rain, he was soaked through his coat and blazer but didn’t care. The feeling of ice on his skin was far better then the stuffy warmth in the Diogenes Club.  
Then, in the distance was a man with a grey once- black coat, scarf and silver coloured hair. The two men recognized each other instantly as the lovers they both had daydreamed about all day.


	2. Narrative

Lestrade picked up his walking pace while his lover on the other side of the road darted across and fell into his arms.   
“Lord, I’ve missed you!” Mycroft exclaimed, feeling Lestrade’s soaked coat on his cheek. Lestrade hummed happily into Mycroft’s auburn hair and squeezed him tight. They were both cold and wet with the still pouring rain but they enjoyed the warmth of someone else’s arms wrapped around them.  
“Is your place closest?” Lestrade asked finally braking the sweet yet awkward hug between the two. Mycroft nodded and for the first time ever, took Lestrade’s hand affectionately. They strolled down the road, finally hearing the voices they’d so missed and adored.  
After such a quiet boring day, neither of them expected to be yawning and desperate to sleep. Food had slipped their minds and drinks was a distant memory as they skipped past the ground floor, straight to the stairs. They both trudged up them, undoing their blazers and coats, just thinking of a warm bed to collapse into.  
“Do you have a guest bedroom?” Lestrade asked not expecting his boyfriend to want him to share a bed. Turned out he couldn’t have been more wrong.  
“What will you need that for?” Mycroft laughed as they got onto the landing. Lestrade’s face was one of laughter and surprise as Mycroft once again took his hand and dragged him into a bedroom. With the lights out, the room was practically pitch black because it was all painted in either navy blue or sea green. Colours that nether went with each other nor should be the soul colour of the room. It was just too dark, even with the lights on.  
“There’s an en suite there if you want to get undressed.” Mycroft explained, pointing to a white door, framed with the worn out blue paint. Lestrade smiled and walked over to it without going in.  
“Now what would we need that for?” He teased and finished undressing.  
Once wrapped in one of Mycroft’s dressing gown, Lestrade opened the duvet. The mattress was memory foam but firm for Mycroft’s tough back. Heaven if you liked that sort of thing and Lestrade instantly fell in love with it  
“Sorry Mycroft dear, I’m leaving you for this bed.” He joked with a teasing smile. Mycroft, who stood by his oak wardrobe, smiled a little too but this smile was different from his usual plastic lipped grin that spoke more unapprovingly then kindly.  
“You wouldn’t.”


End file.
